Double Take
by Back in Hiding
Summary: Complete! What will it take for these two to finally get together? Harry and Hermione will make a mistake, and Ron will suffer. But can something good come out of this? Oneshot. A HGRW story.


_**Double Take**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following except for the plot.**

**Author's note: Enjoy! I just revised this, and I hope that you review! I would like to give an enormous thanks to my beta, midnightzrain. **

Harry awoke to a smarting pain on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to prevent the sting of the light, but it was no use. He quickly closed his eyes as the bright sun-drenched common room came into focus. Peeping through one eye, he saw a frizzy-haired girl standing in front of him.

"'Mione," he managed to let out, "what was that for?"

"Harry, I was about to ask you the same question."

"W- what?"

"Harry, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Umm…well… oh, I won the house cup," he told her, the excitement in his voice growing. "We were down 20 to 160. I needed to catch the snitch before Slytherin scored again. I ducked below Malfoy's broom, reached out my hand, and…"

"After that. Do you recall what happened after that?"

Harry searched his memory, "There was a party in here last night," he slowly began, "Good fun. Someone brought fire-whiskey." He paused in remembrance and hesitantly said, "I don't recall much after my fifth."

"Oh… I thought you wouldn't."

"'Mione, did I do something stupid?"

"Um, well, I drank a few butterbeers, but I soon realized they were spiked. I must have been thoroughly drunk, because I drank a few fire-whiskies after that." She gave a shudder. "I don't know how I remember but I… er… well"" She searched Harry's eyes and then averted her own to the floor.

O0O00o0oO

10 minutes earlier

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Ron desperately wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to escape back into his dreams, the ones in which Hermione was kissing him. But as the past night's events flooded back to him, he realized that his fantasies wouldn't come true.

_How could she go and snog him? _he thought to himself. _She knew everyone could see, and I was going to ask her to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. Spiffing, simply spiffing._

He groaned and slowly got out of bed. As he walked towards his trunk he tripped over something. He would have fallen on his face if not for his quick Quidditch acquired reflexes. He turned back to see what tripped him, and saw Dean.

"Dean, wake up, mate! What are you doing sleeping on the bloody floor?"

"Huh? What the bloody hell are you waking me up for?" Dean groggily replied.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"The floor? Oh, I stayed up doing my charms paper. You know how it is. There was just so much going on yesterday, what with the match and the party, that I forgot."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I asked Hermione to help me last night… or rather I was going to…" _She probably was just drunk last night. She wouldn't have snogged Harry if she were sober. I'll just go down and ask her to help me with the paper. Lord knows I need it._

Ron put on his robe and walked into the common room. His eyes grew wide as he saw the awkward scene playing out in front of him.

"I don't know how I remember," Hermione was saying, "but I.. er… well"" She searched Harry's eyes and then averted her own to the floor.

"You what?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione brought her eyes up his body. "Er… we…"

Ron took a double take._ Did she just?_

"We," Hermione continued, "well…" Her eyes rested on his lips. "And I like you…"

Ron had heard enough. He slipped back up to his dorm.

Unaware that Ron had ever been present, Hermione continued, "…but only as a friend."

Harry was a little shocked to say the least. After choosing his words carefully he replied, "I'm sorry. I really wouldn't have. You're just 'Hermione.'"

Hermione smiled, "So, still friends?"

Harry returned a little smile. He didn't do well with this sort of thing. Hermione laughed in response. Having reached a mutual understanding they left for the Great Hall.

O0O00o0oO

As soon as Ron returned to his dormitory, he lay down on his bed.

The son of a... He knew I liked Hermione. And I thought she liked me. Well I guess I was wrong then.

_Well, you should have known,_ Ron he replied to himself. _You're always wrong. Harry has everything that you don't: he's famous and rich and popular and brave and smart, and what do you have? You're just Harry's tag-along._

_Well I won't anymore. Some friend, snogging behind your back. And it won't be a great loss either._

Ron reached up to his face and roughly rubbed the wet from his eyes. _I can't be crying. Oh, bloody hell I'm crying. Oh bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody hell._

Ron raised his hand and slapped himself.

_There, that's better. Now go wash your face and go downstairs for breakfast._

Ron got out of bed in a numb trance-like state and walked towards the bathroom, his face devoid of emotion.

O0O00o0oO

After washing his face and getting dressed, Ron went down for breakfast. He may have been heart-broken, but he was still capable of hunger. He mechanically walked down the stares. He attracted no attention to his blank face. He had unknowingly shielded his mind from thoughts, as his subconscious knew that his thoughts would only be a whirlwind of questions and misinterpreted answers.

He numbly arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down in his usual seat, not realizing that it was right next to Harry and across from Hermione. He looked up into Hermione's eyes, an action that tore his mental shield and caused his thoughts to rage. He struggled to keep his face blank, but anger and loss showed through in his eyes.

"Ron, you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron bit his lip to keep from responding.

Hermione shot a look at Harry that seemed to say, "You're his best mate. Talk to him."

Harry looked at Ron, who seemed to be staring at Hermione. Harry saw him squeeze his hands together as if restraining them from doing something else. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron," he began.

"Don't you bloody touch me," Ron growled through clenched teeth.

Harry tried again: "Are you…"

Ron grabbed his toast from his plate, and shoved Harry off him as he quickly walked out of the Great Hall before breaking into a run.

Harry tuned to Hermione. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know but we better follow him before he hurts himself."

They got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

O0O00o0oO

Ron stopped to catch his breath against the wall of the corridor he was running down. Too late he heard the footsteps. Too late he felt the strong arms brace him against the wall. Ron tried to break loose, but all he could do was roughly wipe his eyes to hide that he had been crying.

_So Harry is also stronger than me. Figures…_

"Ron, mate, you've been crying."

Ron looked past him and refused to answer.

"Come on, Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, bloody hell, don't give me that. You know bloody well that you snogged Hermione last night," Ron hissed.

"I was drunk!"

"So why did she tell you that she liked you this morning. She didn't seem ashamed."

"Yes, Ron! She said she liked me! As a friend! But I guess you were just too bloody well involved in your irrational self to hear the last part, weren't you?" Ron just stared at him gaping. "Oh, don't give me that, Ron. You bloody know as well as I that I would never take Hermione. You've had a bloody crush on her since second year!"

Hermione took this moment to speak up. "You…you have?" she asked weekly.

"Uh, yeah." Ron blushed. "I was going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, but then I saw…"

"As in, on a date?"

"If you want to put it that way." Words started to spill out of Ron's mouth unfiltered. "But-I-know-that-you-probably-think-I'm-a-big-git-right-about-now-and-it's-probably-not-a-good-time-and-maybe-we-should-first-let-this-blow-over-and…"

"Ron..."

"What?"

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Ron just stood there grinning, not caring that his ears had turned a crimson red.

Hermione blushed and smiled.

And Harry couldn't help smiling as he watched his two best friends so happy. He knew there would be changes, but there is nothing wrong with change if it is for the better.

**So, how did you like it? I'd love it if you could review!**


End file.
